


Walk in the Park

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embarrassing Carter backfires on Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Season 2 episode _Noche de Sueños_  
>  Written for **mmom** Day 5

Nathan snarled.

Forcing Carter to strip naked in the middle of the green for decontamination was supposed to embarrass Carter, and Nathan had to admit that it had worked beautifully in that respect. Unfortunately, what Nathan hadn't expected was his _cock_ finding Carter's nakedness just as pleasing a sight. The flush of Carter's embarrassment had made his pale blue eyes stand out brighter, and the high-pitched yelp as the cold shower sluiced off the toxic waste seemed to arrow straight to Nathan's groin. Worse, after the shower was over, Nathan had trouble looking away. He decided to cover up the unwanted effect Carter had on him by smirking openly, pretending that he wasn't completely turned on by Carter's naked body.

Fortunately, he got away with it because Carter was too intent on finding warm clothes to take note of Nathan's predicament.

He was still rock hard by the time he returned to Global Dynamics, with his heavy cock chafing uncomfortably inside his pants. Willing the erection away seemed to make no difference, and he leaned back in his office chair, cursing under his breath when he realized he simply couldn't concentrate on his work. This was all Carter's fault as usual.

He hated the man.

Nathan forced himself to focus on the memory of Carter's grinning face--the grin that made him look like an idiot, or the town fool. But then his Carter-image just had to go lick his lips seductively, and Nathan groaned as a spike of pleasure ran through him. There was only one way out of this. He reached out to blank the windows and lock the door, making sure the camera feed was also switched off. Once he had taken all these precautions, Nathan leaned back in his seat once more, unfastened his pants and let his legs sprawl open. He pushed aside the expensive cotton briefs that had seemed so silky on his skin this morning but now seemed as rough as old canvas sails. It was a relief to take himself in hand, drawing his hand up and down the length exactly the way he liked it. So easy. He closed his eyes and pulled up an image.

Allison.

Nathan smiled, picturing her beautiful face, but he quickly grew frustrated when he couldn't reach his climax no matter how much he twisted and pulled and flicked his thumb over the sensitive head. He reached up beneath his dress shirt, pinching and rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger as he imagined Allison sinking to her knees in front of him. Nothing, and he was hurting now; sore from the rough strokes on nipple and cock.

"Damn it, Carter" he snarled, and a bolt of pleasure shot through him.

Quickly he forced the image back to Allison but she wasn't doing it for him, and in sheer desperation, he brought up the image of Carter naked, and gasped at the shock of pleasure. Nathan's memory let him slide his eyes down Carter's body; lingering on the smooth, strong chest, on the ridge of stomach muscle covered in a slightly padded layer of smooth skin--a sign of a man who was physically fit and active without requiring a gym. Eventually, his mind's eye reached golden curls darkened by the cleansing spray, and the soft cock hanging lax between strong thighs. Imagining that cock filling was all it took, and Nathan choked back a cry as he came hard, splattering come over his hand and onto his suit pants.

With his head still thrown back and his hand loosely covering his softening cock, Nathan concentrated on his ragged breathing, slowly catching his breath. Eventually he sat upright and gazed down at himself, groaning when he saw the mess that his hand hadn't contained.

"Damn it, Carter," he snarled again, before using the hidden washroom facility to clean up and change into a fresh suit.

By the next day, Nathan had convinced himself that it had all been an aberration--his mind playing tricks on him--until he overheard Allison talk about her strange and embarrassing dream of seeing Carter wander into Cafe Diem butt-naked. As the shock of desire raced straight to his groin, his mind supplied all the mental images he needed for what Allison had dreamed, and he was rock hard and aching in seconds.

Damn it, Carter.

END


End file.
